Unexpected Love
by AnimeSobriety
Summary: A revised version of an old Fanfic.


I actually posted a Fanfic with this couple a long time ago. However, I was not really satisfied with how it turned out, so I took the original story and made some adjustments to it. In this version of the story, Eve will be 18ish and Erza will be 20. I changed the ages a bit because someone actually messaged me that Eve should be just a bit older, and I have to agree with that suggestion. So here we go with the story that I really wanted to post on this website.

Erza Scarlet was walking down through town as she had always done before, but today felt slightly different. It was probably due to the fact that today marked nine months since she had started a relationship with Eve Tearm. She started to recall how she began a relationship with him...and also how she lost Jellal.

Jellal lost his life during a mission that Erza undertook. It was shortly after the battle with a local dark guild, and Titania dispatched her foes with ease. They fought in a mountain range near a tiny village that was being taken advantage of.

After the battle, Jellal was there by some strange coincidence and Erza was surprised to see him in such an odd place. What was he even doing here? Before that question could be answered a lone mage that had managed to remain conscious attack her from the back. It was a very large attack, that if Erza had taken head on she would have no doubt been killed. However, she was saved by Jellal jumping in front and taking the brunt of the attack.

After she witnessed Jellal's limp body fall to the ground, she targeted the mage and made sure that...well, she made sure that he wouldn't be able to do an attack like that again. Soon after, she had to bury the man she loved by herself and she remained depressed for a period of months.

Luckily, Erza had the support of her close friends and she was able to overcome the depression. Slowly, but surely, Titania was able to regain herself and start taking missions again. It was on a mission that Erza's fate changed.

During the hot summer months, Erza was assigned a mission to deliver food and water to a remote settlement located far away from any form of civilization. It seemed so simple but the terrain would be difficult to manage, so Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus was sent as well. He had just completed a mission very close to the village she was heading towards, so he was appointed as the guide. Getting to the village was a simple task, however there was a problem after the mission.

Erza fell ill after the mission was over. Carrying around a huge supply of food and water while wearing an armor chest plate during the summer was only something Erza could do, but that has consequences. She was fatigued and had to stay in the village in order to recover completely. Luckily, Eve was able to use his snow magic in order to keep Erza cool down during the hot summer days which allowed her to recover in a few days. In order to thank Eve for his act of kindness, Erza said that she would grant him a single request. He blushed deeply and very nervously suggested that they go out on a date...and Erza agreed.

It was a bit of an awkward date at first due to the fact that Jellal was still on her mind, but she was able to open up to Eve about her loss and found that he was a very understanding person. He was very polite and fully sympathized with her. Erza said that she had a wonderful time and suggested that they do this again, to which Eve almost fainted. After a few more dates, they realized that there was a real connection and they soon began a relationship.

Now that nine months have passed, Erza had invited Eve to come over to her house near the Fairy Tail guild to have dinner. She didn't know what kind of dinner they were going to prepare, but she was excited nonetheless. They met at her house and soon began to prepare dinner.

Eve was dressed in his usual suit and tie and he had actually brought a small box with him. Erza was surprised and she inquired what was in the box. He handed over the box to her and began to slowly explain.

"Erza-san, this is something I specially picked for you..."

Erza opened the box up to reveal a beautiful pearl necklace. They shimmered in the light like tiny diamonds. She was surprised by this gift and wondered how Eve came across something like this.

"How did you get this Eve?"

"I've been saving up...for you Erza-san."

She was touched by this act, and leaned in to give him a hug. They hugged for a couple precious moments and parted blushing. But they realized that they should probably start cooking soon so they left for the kitchen.

Their dinner consisted of some fresh vegetables from the local market along with some fish. Neither of them knew how to cook, so it didn't turn out how they expected. But what mattered is that they had a good time cooking.

After dinner, they moved over to her couch and started to talk about every little thing they could think about. There was an awkward moment when they realized that their hands were entangled. Both of them blushed and after a few silent moments, they built up the courage to look each other in the eyes.

The moment when their eyes met caused Erza move towards Eve. When her face was right in front of his, he suddenly blurted out what he was thinking.

"Erza-san...what are you...?"

But before he could finish, her lips were upon his. He couldn't believe what was occurring at this moment. After a few seconds it was over and Erza pulled away and looked down. She was red-faced and couldn't even dare to look him in the face. Suddenly, she got an idea...a really embarrassing idea.

"Eve...let's head to...m-my room..."

"O-o-okay..."

They both moved to the bedroom and sat in silence on the bed. Erza didn't know what exactly came over her, but she just felt like what would transpire between the two could be pleasurable for both parties. She took Eve's hand and re-equipped into a pair of black lace bra and panties. He almost died from the pure sight of the woman in the outfit. She motioned for him strip down as well.

Erza closed her eyes as Eve peeled off layers of clothing. He stopped when he was in his pair of blue boxers. She opened her eyes and realized they were so very close to being completely naked in each other's eyes. They each only had one piece of clothing left, and Erza made the first move.

Light enveloped her body as she re-equipped into nothing. She held her arms across her chest and couldn't even look in Eve's direction. He immediately stood up and took off his remaining clothing while never looking away from her form. He flinged his clothes in his to a corner in her bedroom. He knew, that they were about to take the plunge.

Erza laid herself out on the bed and waited for Eve to come closer. He was now positioned on top of her and she reluctantly showed her body off to him for the first time. She could feel something poking her abdomen and that made her cover her face in embarrassment. Eve was nervous too and had to make sure that they were both agreeing on doing something like this.

"Erza-san...is it okay...if we do this?"

"Eve...I think I am ready for this. Please...lets do it."

Eve nodded his head and placed his member at her entrance. He had difficulty putting it in, but he eventually got it. It was a slow process of getting all the way inside of Erza, because he wanted to make sure she felt as little pain as possible. A few moments passed and Eve was completely enveloped by her walls.

Erza winced only for a second. She knew it was going to be painful, but soon the pain washed away and a brand new sensation rose up. He went slow and gentle, and she was beginning to slowly moan due to his motions. Soon, he was told by Erza that it was okay to move faster.

The feeling of him pounding her insides made her dizzy. And Eve was feeling immense pleasure from her squeezing on his member. Moans were filling the room and soon the smell of sex was evident.

The pace quickened immensely as both started to reach a climax. She felt him grow stiff and she knew that something big was about to happen. Erza whispered something important into his ear.

"It's okay...Eve...let it out...just like this..."

Just as she finished saying that, her limit was reached and she moaned loudly as she clamped down on him. Eve couldn't hold back any longer and had his own release. Erza felt something being shot inside of her. It was quite a copious amount as well.

Both of them were breathing hard and flushed. Eve and Erza shared their second kiss while he was removing himself from her. There was a brand new stain of blood and fluids on the bedsheets. He plopped down next to her and they both regained their breath.

Once they regained their composure, they turned to face one another. They giggled a bit and reflected on the experience they just had. It was getting late and they both decided it would be best to try and get some sleep. However, they didn't sleep until they had one last conversation.

"Erza-san, I love you."

"I love you too, Eve."

"I'm lucky that I can be there to support you, Erza-san."

"I am also lucky to have someone like you Eve, but I think you can stop adding "san" to my name."

"But you're older than me. And I respect you very highly."

"Thank you, but we are...lovers now. So you can just call me Erza."

"A-Alright...goodnight Erza."

"Goodnight, Eve."

And with that, the two lovers nodded off to sleep. In the next nine months, the two would welcome a baby girl into the world. That was a joyous moment in their lives, and they spent the rest of their lives in peace.

FIN.


End file.
